The disclosure relates generally to motor overload detection, and more specifically, to thermal and current based overload detection of a motor of an onboard compressor.
In general, a motor of a three phase hermetic compressor utilizes thermal protectors to detect thermal overloads. While thermal protectors act similar to a thermostat, these devices are not settable to allow various trip temperatures. Further, when using this type of overload protection, a motor is only protected at that fixed overload criteria (e.g., temperature). Thus, existing internal protection defines the limits of new applications of the motor.